1. Field of the Invention
Applicant""s invention relates to a device to rest the barrel of a weapon thereon; more particularly, a device to rest the barrel of a weapon thereon which device includes means engageable with a vertical support surface such as a wall.
2. Background Information
Weapons, including gun rests, are old art. They come in many designs having many different features and a good summary of the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,625, to Jenkins, the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Hunting is a sport with enduring widespread popularity. Hunting blinds are used to provide shelter and camouflage to hunters. Hunting blinds typically include an opening in the wall thereof from which to site the prey and from which to support a weapon, such as a rifle. What has heretofore been unavailable is a rest, easily attachable to a vertical support surface, such as the side wall of a hunting blind, which allows the hunter to rest the barrel of his weapon thereon while aiming.
Applicant provides for such a device in a gun barrel rest. Applicant""s gun barrel rest is designed to provide quick engagement to a vertical support wall, such as the side wall of a hunting blind. Applicant""s gun rest is also designed to provide secure engagement with the barrel of a weapon.
Applicant""s gun rest is designed to provide further advantages, including the advantage of aiming the weapon at various angles with respect to the gun rest.
Yet additional features of Applicant""s gun rest include a quick release bracket capable of engaging a gun barrel support member to a vertical support wall in a manner that will allow the bracket to stay permanently affixed to the wall, but also allow the barrel engagement member to be removed therefrom.
Additional features of Applicant""s gun rest include means for vertically adjusting the position of the barrel engagement member of the gun rest with respect to a vertical support member to which the barrel engagement member is attached.
Additional features of Applicant""s gun rest include walls of a barrel engagement member dimensioned for maintaining the barrel of the weapon at different heights with respect to the vertical wall support member.
Additional features of Applicant""s present invention include a support arm for maintaining a barrel engagement member of the gun rest in horizontally spaced-apart relation with respect to the vertical support wall to which the gun rest is engaged.
Other features will be apparent with respect to the specifications and drawings.